MikeyXReader (Perfect)
by sybrinas
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago, but thought I'd post it :) Tell me how it is!


div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Hey, (Y/N), you wanna play a video game? I just got it!" Mikey asked you. You've had a crush on Mikey for a few weeks now, and you've known it. You normally won't be so secretive about it, since you don't really get embarrassed all that easily, but it's Mikey. He seems kinda childish, so you're scared he won't feel this way to you since he is so immature, but also he is a turtle. You know even if he felt the same way, he would put himself down because he was a turtle. In actuality you don't even see him, or his brothers as turtles anymore. They actually look like humans, just green and shells. Everything is the same other wise./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I know you just got it, you asked me to get it for you, and I just gave it to you like two seconds ago." You said shaking your head in amusement. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I know, but do you?" He asked./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Alright." you said, and followed him to his room. You sat on his bed, while he was unplugging the Wii®, and plugging in his Xbox 360®. He tossed you a controller, and sat next to you. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You ever play Halo?" He asked you setting up his character./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Duh, like hundreds of times! I love to verse boys on verses just to see their face after getting beaten by a girl!" You said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Good luck with beating me!" He said. He had finished making his character (It was orange and named Mikey obviously) and started helping you make one. He set the game to 15 kills to the end on verses mode, and you two took off./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Wow, (Y/N), You're pretty good at this! Just not good enough!"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Oh, crap!" You yelled moving out of the way of his rocket launcher./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You dodged that? Man, I would've won! What's your score?" He asked climbing up a ladder and picking up extra ammo to his riffle and rocket launcher./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Uh," You started pushing the back button. "Well, it's 14, 14." You said. You pick up a needler, and turn a corner. You see him standing there picking up a life pack, and start shooting the needler./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Oh! Geez, you came outta nowhere!" He shouted shooting at you. You both had to reload at the same time, and both your life bars were flashing red on one, when just before you could even shoot once more, the lights go out. "What? (Y/N), is it raining?" He asked since you just came from topside./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "No, it's not suppose to rain till like Saturday." You said getting up off his bed. You hear yelling coming from the living room, and listen in./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Donnie, what happened?" You could hear Raph ask ticked, he was probably watching TV or something. The lab door squeaked open, and the sound of coughing came from it./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Sorry guys, I don't know what happened. I can't think straight right now." He said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Why not Einstein, isn't that Mikey's job?" Raph asked. You smiled, but Mikey didn't./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Hey, I CAN think straight, I just usually choose not to." He said. You hadn't realized it, but he was right next to you leaning on the door to hear the bickering too, so you jumped when he spoke./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well, find out, I can't see!" Raph said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Hmm, well thanks for the news flash Sherlock!" Donnie yelled and went back into the lab, you just heard the lab door squeak shut./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well, I guess we are stuck with nothing-ness." Mikey said. A squeaking of springs told you Mikey had just sat on his bed. You go join him, and soon get bored./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You wanna do somethin'?" You asked him./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Like what? Read, TV, video games, a bored game, or a puzzle? Oh, wait…" He said sarcastically. He normally didn't talk like this to anyone, he sounded pretty mad. You look over at him, although you can't see him, and just stare for a minute. The lights flash on for a split second, then shut back off. In that split second, you see his face. He is angry, just staring at the TV./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You okay? Mikey?" You asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and sighed./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yeah, but you know how I always use electricity! Video games, TV, computer, and lights. He lied back, and you did too. You lied down near the wall with him on the outer side of the bed. "I hate when this happens, I always have." He said. You pull out your T-Phone that Donnie made you, and checked the time. You two had been playing Halo for quite awhile, since it was already 9. You two were just so evenly matched./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Oh, crap! I told mom I'd be home by 8!" You said putting your hands over your face. "She locks the doors and windows by 8:30 every night then goes to bed. I guess I have to stay here for the night." You said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Don't you still have an apartment key, you used to." Mikey said. You could hear in his voice his anger was gone, and he was back to being the Mikey everyone is used to./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well, mom said I shouldn't have it, or I'd think staying out past curfew would be okay." You answered./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "That's pretty stupid, considering this time you need it." Mikey said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yeah." You said. emCrash! /emYou and Mikey sit up instinctively. "What was that?" You asked looking over to Mikey, although you can't see him./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I don't know, mayb-"Mikey began before getting cut off./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Donnie, how could you possibly do this?" You hear a very familiar, deep, angry voice shout out./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well I don't suppose you could do any better Raph!" Donnie yelled back. Mikey lied back on his bed, and you followed his lead lying back next to him about the same way you were before./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I hate it when they fight. Any of them, Raph and Leo, Leo and Donnie, or Donnie and Raph. I just don't like it." Mikey said. You put your left hand on his plastron and get closer to him./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I know, and I don't like it either. They just need to let off steam, and this is how they decide to do it." You say starting to rub up and down his plastron in small movements./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Nnn." He said. "Nnn, I nn-no, I just wish they did it some other way." He said. You could feel the radiation coming off him, and smiled. 'Could he possibly be enjoying this as much as a me?' You thought to yourself. You just continued rubbing his plastron, and he kept making noises to show he liked it, until suddenly there was a flash of light, and you put your face on Mikey's plastron to shield your eyes. You sat up to see Donnie standing in the door./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Sorry guys, I didn't realize that would happen. In a one and a million chance I hit the fuse box." Donnie said. Leaning against the door frame while rubbing the back of his neck./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "It's fine bro, we found a way to enjoy it." You blushed, and Mikey smirked. Donnie raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and left to apologize to Leo and Raph./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "So you enjoyed it?" you asked lying your head on his plastron just by his shoulder. You looked over at the clock to see it was already 10:30. No wonder you felt tired, after along day of school, and shopping, you felt wore out./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Not like you didn't." He said before a yawn. "You tired too?" He asked closing his eyes./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yeah, but now the lights are on." You said smiling and getting as close as you could to him. He pulled his arm out from between you two, and put it around your back./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "No sweat dudette, Donnie hooked up a remote to turn on and off my lights, since I play video games at night and don't want to get up to shut the light off to go to bed." He said reaching above his head to reach a little box with and up and a down button. Seemed simple enough, even for Mikey!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I hear ya, I feel the same when I stay up watching movies or playing video games." you said. He pushed a button, and the lights shut off. You closed your eyes. "So I'm staying the night in here?" You asked Mikey./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Uh, well, uh, if you want to, I mean I could set up the couch if you uh, want." He said. You smiled feeling the nervousness coming off his body. You smiled and sat up to pull the blankets over both of you./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I'll just stay in here." You said. You could feel him start feeling less tense and more comfortable. You kissed him on his cheek, before getting comfortable on him again, and you could feel him get tense again, but not uncomfortable, just nervous. But in a good way. "Night Mikey."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "N-Night, (Y/N)." He said. You both fell asleep, and in the morning, you woke up to find no Mikey./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "M-Mikey?" You asked still tired. No answer. "Mikey?" You asked again. No answer. You push the blankets off, and walked to the door. You opened it, and looked out. No one. "Mikey?!" You yelled louder so they could hear you all the way through the lair. "Anyone?" You said slightly quieter. You walk into the kitchen, to see Mikey with his headphones in, listening to music, while making breakfast. He only had two plates set out, and two glasses. "Mikey?" You asked him. He just kept dancing to his music. It was loud enough that you could hear it and make it out. It sounded like "Better Together" by Ross Lynch. One of your favorite songs! The song was just coming to an end, and when it did get over, you finally got his attention. "Mikey." You said. You still couldn't get tired of his name though. He flinched and pulled out his headphones./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Shoot (NickName)! I didn't hear you!" He said rubbing his neck looking at the ground./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Obviously." You said smiling. He just smiled, and went back to making the pancakes. He kept his headphones out still smiling and dancing around. You go up behind him, and watch his every move he does while dancing and flipping the pancakes. "Soo, where is everybody?" You asked./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Leo, Donnie, and Raph went over to April's, she's not feeling to well, and Splinter is in his room meditating." Mikey answered not straying from his pancakes./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "So… We're alone?" You asked. He just nodded. "Oh." You said sitting at the table in front of one of the plates. Right next to the other one. Mikey finished and put the pancakes on your plates. He got the butter and some other stuff out, and you two enjoyed the simple breakfast. "How come you didn't go with the others to visit April?" You asked finishing off your flapjacks and rinsing off your plate./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up, didn't want you to be confused or anything." He said bumping into you while joining you in rinsing off his plate. " Oops! Sorry." He apologized. He took your plate and put it in the dishwasher next to his./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "That's fine." You said. You both walked out into the living room, and sat next to each other on the couch ad started watching t.v. You were leaning on his shoulder, and he on yours. It was some horror movie called span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Conjuring/span. Commercials said it was the scariest movie made into a film. It really wasn't that bad, but it still got you to latch on to Mikey for dear life./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You feel safer with me than on your own?" He asked smirking while raising one of his eyebrows not glancing from the T.V, he just watched the credits roll by./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Well, better than nothing." You said smiling. He laughed, but then his face went serious./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Hey, (Y/N), wanna play hide or clap?" He asked./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Sure." You said smiling even bigger. "You're it though." You said taking off./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Fine, fine." He said closing his eyes and covering them with his slightly larger hands. You giggled and hid in a cupboard in the island in the kitchen./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Ready!" You yelled doing your best to throw your voice./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Okay!" He yelled. "First clap." He said. You clapped twice. He walked into the dojo. "Second clap." He said. You clapped twice again. He ran towards the kitchen, but not into it. "Why am I so bad at this? I only get one more clap. Okay (Y/N) last clap." He said. he walked into the kitchen and started looking around. You peeked outta your little cupboard, and when he was on the other side of the island, you clambered out. You stood behind him, and hugged him around his neck. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You took to long." You said. He pulled you around him so you were in front of him still hugging him around his neck. Before you knew that you were even in front of him, he was kissing you. His tongue begging for entrance. You accepted and kissed him back. You pulled back after what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few seconds. Mikey couldn't look you in the eyes./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "I'm sorry (Y/N), I just, uh, just, *sigh*. (Y/N) I like you. A lot." He said. He walked away, leaving you stunned in the kitchen leaning against the island. 'He does? That's just what I thought he wouldn't do.' You thought to yourself. You finally moved, and left the kitchen to see him sitting on the couch with his hands over his eyes, kinda like how he was when you first started playing hide or clap. Expect this time, it wasn't a game. It was real life. You walk up behind him, and faintly hear him whispering to himself "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You're not stupid." You said./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Then why do I feel like I'm stupid? Why do my brothers call me stupid? Why do you think I'm stupid?" He asked looking at you with tears in his eyes./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "W-What? I don't- I've never thought you-."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yes you have, I mean, why wouldn't you? Everyone else does. I'm just a big screw up." He said putting his head back in his hands./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "No you're not. Just because things don't always go your way doesn't mean your a screw up, it just means your not perfect. Nobody's perfect." You say sitting next to him putting a hand on his back just under his shell./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You are." He said. You were takin back. 'No I'm not (A/N No offense). I have all my imperfections as well. Being kinda short, not wearing make-up very often, always mixing up white and yellow, I mean, what did he mean by perfect? I'm just short from perfect.' You thought./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Y-You think I'm perfect?" You asked him blushing a little from how girly it sounded coming out./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Yeah." He said. "But I'm not." You frown at this. Yeah, he's right, he's not, but perfect is boring. Mikey is not boring. He's always got something for you to laugh at./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You're right. You're not." You said. He looked up from his hands and looked hurt./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "What?" He asked./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "You're far from it." You said. "But that's what makes you great and improving. Mikey, I like you too." You said kissing his cheek./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "What? Y-You do?" He asked. You nod and give a half smile, and he smiles bigger./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-size: large;" "Of course!" You said. You kissed him this time, and it actually felt… Perfect./span/div 


End file.
